1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection nozzle for introducing fuels into compressed gaseous media, for use in premixing burners for example, the injection nozzle consisting primarily of a fuel conduit and a passage branching off from the fuel conduit, the fuel conduit extending lengthwise essentially at right angles to the direction of introduction of the fuel and the passage extending parallel to the direction of introduction of the fuel.
2. Discussion of Background
Such injection nozzles are known from EP-A1-0 433 790. They are there employed in premixing burners which are built up conically as so-called double-cone burners from a plurality of shells. When a medium calorific value gas is employed as the fuel, the injection nozzles make premature ignition of the mixture impossible and permit stabilization of the mixing procedure. Liquid fuel is injected into the combustion space by means of a nozzle arranged at the apex of the premixing burner. The atomization performance of these nozzles is, however, generally inadequate. In addition, good mixing of the combustion air and fuel before ignition cannot usually be achieved by this means because the atomized fuel does not come into contact with the whole of the combustion air. When liquid fuels are employed, this leads to relatively high exhaust gas emissions, in particular to high emission of oxides of nitrogen. In order to reduce the emission of oxides of nitrogen, the injection of demineralized water into the combustion space is necessary.